The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and method of manufacture, particularly to a minute conic (circular, elliptical, poly-hedral) body having a high aspect ratio, and especially to a conic body which can be used in an FED (field emission display or device), a quantum effect device, a memory device, a high frequency device, a probe of scanning type microscope, and the like.